


Hope's Actor

by MystTheNerd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Also fat Togami is still the Ultimate Imposter, Alternate Universe, Don't love anybody bc they might die, First work - Freeform, Good Junko, Hajime basically is Kyoko, Mikan is a nice Togami, Monomi is a murderous rabbit, Most of the others are side characters, Multi, Murder, People are going to die, SDR2 Cast is Stuck in The School, This is a long list of tags, Whoop Whoop, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystTheNerd/pseuds/MystTheNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima, the Super High School Level SuperModel, is very confused. <br/>What was supposed to be a school for the elite became a school of killing within what felt like seconds, and she doesn't know who to trust. As despair begins to seep into the hearts of her classmates, she must try to beat it with hope. Unfortunately, that's rather a feat to accomplish when people are dying left and right, especially when all she has is an amnesiac brunette and timid nurse at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the crappiest of crappy prologues. I hope that there won't be another chapter as short and crappy as this one.

Today was quite the sunny day. Birds chirped together in harmony, and only a few clouds were in the sky. The sun unfortunately was pretty blazing, and anybody outside probably would begin to sweat within the first five minutes. But honestly, that doesn't matter. Who cares about those types of things when it's obviously not going to matter how it looks outside. Rather, let's focus on the main character instead! Who is it... Oh, how about that girl over there by that school? Yes! She can be the main character! So, let's go meet her! It's not like the other characters will matter until later! Besides, a female deserves to be a protagonist after two males that look too similar have taken the title already before. Besides, this is an alternate universe. The narrator can do whatever the hell they want.

The girl walked up to the tall building, her blue eyes gleaming. She was so excited! Her blonde hair bounced a bit as she walked to the gates, her usual outfit proving to be too flashy for the first day. Besides, she had never actually liked it; it made her feel like a doll. She instead had worn a skirt that was a bit longer, and a blouse that was a bit more loose yet fitting with long sleeves, instead of something tight. She at least had kept her usual bear hair pins, as well as her red bow. A tie loosely hung around her neck, white with grey dots. This girl, at the young age of fifteen, was named Junko Enoshima. As stated before, Junko was very excited. So excited in fact, that she had gotten here an hour early.

She grinned, before walking past the school gates and into the school itself. The halls were surprisingly empty, when she expected to at least find a few students, or maybe even a teacher? So, she decided to at least wait in the main hall until at least someone walked in. I mean, seriously, even the principal was nowhere to be seen. You would expect the principal of this school to at least be at the doors to welcome new students, right? But no, the principal was gone. Junko huffed to herself, looking at her nails, which had just been stripped of their fake red covers. She blew some of her hair out of her face as she walked to the main hall, the heels of her boots clicking against the nicely tiled floor. She reached for the door to the main hall, excitement beginning to intensify within her.

But that's when things became weird. The world began spun, and darkness began to blot her vision. Junko stumbled a bit, holding her head, hoping to at least lean against the wall for support. Unfortunately, she was unable to find a wall, and instead found herself falling unconscious.


	2. Game Start | Motive Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko wakes up in a school and meets an interesting group of angsty teenagers. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also a monochrome rabbit is here to make things even weirder.

Junko awoke to the soft sound of ticking, slowly raising her head from the hard wood desk that she had been resting it on. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she found herself sitting at a desk, and the desk itself being placed in a classroom. Where windows should have been, were instead covered up by steel plates and sealed by iron bolts. Well, wasn't this odd? She hastily wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood up, pushing the chair out before doing so. Pushing in her chair, Junko inspected a few things, including the obvious video camera in the room, as well as the blocked windows. Junko tried to pull at the bolts, but to no avail; it appeared that they weren't going to budge. She even put her foot against the wall and pulled, hoping that the enormous bolt would at least shift slightly from the extra force, but her efforts were fruitless. After what seemed like an hour of struggling with the stupid bolted down plates, Junko managed to notice a note on her desk. She frowned, before picking it up.

"Hm... 'Orientation Info?'" She muttered to herself, scoffing at how cheap the pamphlet looked, especially with its handwritten contents. Nonetheless, she read it anyways.

"The new semester has begun! From now on, this place becomes a whole new world for you guys. Be in the main hall by 8:00 A.M. for the opening presentation. Don't be late!" Junko muttered as she read aloud the writing on the pamphlet, struggling to figure out what exactly was written at some points due to the crappy handwriting. But she did manage to get the gist from what she could read, and looked to the clock. It read 7:55 A.M. Well, she'd better get going if she didn't want to be late! So, Junko exited the classroom, and arrived in the hallway. The hallway was lined with soft purple lights, and Junko sighed. The school was so big that it was relatively easy to become lost.

It took a lot longer than five minutes to find the main hall, but when she did, she pushed both doors open with great force, finding herself in a gymnasium instead, and sixteen other students. Well then, apparently the main hall was also a gymnasium. Interesting... Well, actually it wasn't. Most schools had meetings in the gymnasium, especially when it has a stage, microphone, bleachers, etc. Well, this gymnasium only had two out of those three things... Oh well. She didn't need to focus on those types of things, and instead she could meet the interesting bunch that stood before her.

"Oh! Look! Somebody else! Do you think that's everybody?" Someone asked, Junko turning her head to see a brunette with tan skin.

"Like that shit even matters! Why are we even fucking waiting around?! Also, why the fuck are we even here?!" Another person yelled, Junko looking to see a rather short male, hair and eyes colored a golden color. 

"Well, we should engage in conversation and introduce ourselves to one another!" A blonde said, her pale blue eyes shimmering, an excited smile finding its way to her face, "If we don't do that, then we shall never be able to know one another formally! So please, let us gather together and begin with introductions."

Something about her tone was gentle yet encouraging, and almost superior and demanding... Besides, she had the looks of royalty. 

"YES! WE SHOULD! I EXPECT TO HEAR YOU PROJECTING YOUR VOICESSSSSS!" A rather bulky man yelled, seeming to shake the entire building. It was so loud, that Junko actually covered her ears as she was ricocheted out of her train of thought. 

Well, apparently it was time for introductions. Instead of individually meeting others, the small group of students gathered around in a circle, the short kid from earlier being the first to introduce himself.

"The name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. I'm the Ultimate Yakuza, and I hope you all fuck off and leave me alone." The shorty growled, crossing his arms and looking away. 

"Hey! Don't be like that! We should at least try being nice to one another! Boys can be so stupid..." A redhead growled, "Anyways, my name's Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer! It's nice to meet you all!" 

"Can we not argue, please? I don't think I can stand argument among this group of fools already. I am known as Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy." A rather fat man grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

"Heeeeeeellooooooo! This is I-B-U-K-I M-I-O-D-A! What does that spell? Ibuka Mioda! She is the Ultimate Musician!" A rather spunky girl with black hair and highlights exclaimed, laughing lightheartedly. Next was a rather normal looking brunette, who realized that gazes were now set on him. 

"Oh- um, my name's Hajime Hinata, and well... I don't exactly remember my talent..." The male trailed off, and there were a few whispers, before the male next to him piped up.

"Sup! I'm Kazuichi. Kazuichi Souda! I'm the Ultimate Mechanic!" The male said, his pink hair and eyes seeming to stand out, as well as his shark teeth. For some reason, they reminded Junko of some sports anime that she couldn't quite remember the name of... Something about being free? Ah, who knows... It didn't really matter, because there were others to be introduced. 

"Hello fellow classmates! I am Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess." The blonde from before said, curtseying. Oh, so that explains a little bit. Sonia dusted off her skirt, before poking the male next to her. He looked over to her, his differently colored eyes seeming to question her. "It's your turn to introduce yourself." She whispered rather loudly to him, earning a small huff from the male.

"Greetings, mortals. Be grateful that you lowly beings have been blessed by my presence. I am Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder." The male said, moving his scarf a little bit, letting a hamster poke its head out for a moment. Well, that was a bit unexpected. From his condescending intro, she thought he would be some type of royalty, or possibly even a satanist. 

"Squish... Squish!" The small girl next to him said, her little foot stomping on the ground.

"Um... What exactly are you doing?" Hajime asked, a rather worried look on his face, "It's your turn to introduce yo-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm squashing the anties, you loser!" The girl snapped, causing almost everyone to jump back in surprise, save Gundham, Byakuya, the intimidating girl with the sword on her back, and the sleepy, pink haired girl that stood next to the tiny girl. Hajime looked surprised, and the small girl gave him a glare.

"Please introduce yourself." The silver haired female said rather calmly, crossing her arms. 

"Fine. My name is Hiyoko Saoinji, I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and I'm done with this introduction! Yay!" The small girl cheered, throwing her hands up in the air and smiling. Well then, Junko knew she wouldn't be sticking around with the demon spawn, especially when she had given Hajime such a negative response to a simple question. Well, next was the sleepy girl, who apparently was just waking up.

"Mmmm...? Oh, my name's Chiaki Nanami..." She said rather tiredly, yawning and wiping away the sleep from her eyes, "Ultimate Gamer." With that, the girl closed her eyes and was quietly snoring within seconds, as if it didn't matter to her if she knew the names of the others or not. 

Next to her was what looked like an albino, except there were pale green eyes instead of red. "My name's Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Luckster!" He said in a rather friendly tone, waving to the others. The only thing that seemed to be abnormal about this kid was his crazy white hair and awfully pale skin. But, Junko already was guessing that he was albino, so she supposed that nothing was wrong, other than the fact that his hair was so unkempt. Next to him was the tan girl that had pointed out that Junko had arrived earlier.

"Oh? It's my turn? Well, I'm Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast." She stated rather simply, shrugging a bit. She didn't seem like she cared that much about introductions. She sniffed the air, her eyes narrow a bit. "I smell metal..." She muttered, but since there was a microphone being held on a small metal stand, they brushed it off.

"MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAI, THE ULTIMATE MANAGER!" The bulky guy yelled, causing Junko to cover her ears a bit once more. "Hey buddy, can you pipe the fuck down?" Kuzuryuu grumbled, rolling his eyes as he continued to mutter obscenities under his breath. Junko soon realized it was her turn as everyone looked at her, causing her to run a hand through her hair.

"Uh... I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate SuperModel." She said, and Sonia's eyes lit up, an high pitched squeal escaping her mouth. She dashed over to Junko, grabbing her hands. "Junko Enoshima! I can't believe it's actually you! It's an honor to meet you! I apologize for not recognizing you sooner!" She squealed, and Junko felt her face flushing. 

"Oh, uh... Thanks! I mean I've never had a fan this excited to meet me, but thank you!" Junko lied, laughing a bit nervously. Fans were apparently everywhere, even in this class. Junko just hoped she wouldn't be stalked by the princess. Sonia seemed like a nice girl, and she didn't want to have to avoid her.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Enoshima!" Sonia said, causing Junko to internally grimace. She honestly hated when fans were polite like this, instead of referring to her by her first name, like a normal person. She forced a smile to her face, and Sonia slowly let go of her hands. She sighed a bit in relief, watching the princess walk back over to Gundham.

"O-Oh, u-um, I'm M-Mikan Tsum-miki, t-the Ultimate N-Nurse... I-It's nice to meet y-you all!" The next girl said, Junko looking over to her. She looked rather intimidated by everything, especially Hiyoko, who was sneering and glaring at her.

"It appears that I am next. I am Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman." The silver haired woman from before said, crossing her arms as she spoke. Peko secretly glanced over to Kuzuryuu, who nodded his head a little bit. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards a bit, before looking over to the last person, a rather tiny man who wore what looked like a chef's outfit.

"Ah, finally. My name is Teruteru Hanamura. I am the Ultimate Cook, but I prefer you call me the Ultimate Chef." The male said, winking a bit.

Suddenly, there was feedback as the microphone was suddenly turned on. Practically everyone but Chiaki, who was simply waking up from the sudden noise, covered their ears. Ibuki screamed and covered her ears, some looking over at her in concern. "Ibuki doesn't like this already!" The musician exclaimed, puffing her cheeks out.

"Mic test! Mic test! Mic test one two three!" A small voice said, Junko frowning at how odd it sounded. The wooden podium on the stage began to emit a low rumble, before out popped a stuffed rabbit. One side was a regular white rabbit, the other side black with a red eye. There was also a grin on that side, so then there was that. The group of sixteen looked at one another, not exactly knowing why the stuffed animal was there. 

"Heeeeeeello! I am your Headmistress, Monomi!" The stuffed animal exclaimed, giggling. Practically everyone freaked out, except a certain few. Junko was just confused. 

"W-What the hell?... That stuffed animal just moved and talked!" Kazuichi exclaimed, pointing at the new character that appeared without explanation. The rabbit growled, flailing her small arms.

"I am not a stuffed animal, I am Monomi, and I am your Headmistress!" Monomi exclaimed rather angrily. 

"This is so fucking weird..." Fuyuhiko muttered, shaking his head. Peko nodded as well, hand already to her sword bag. She pulled out a bamboo sword, going in front of all of the others. 

"State your purpose... 'Monomi.'" Peko calmly demanded, and the stuffed animal once again laughed, pointing to all of the students.

"I don't really have a purpose! You all are going to be in this school.... For no limited time! In order to get out, you must kill someone!" Monomi said, hopping off the podium and marching over to Peko, giggling.

Everyone was shocked, and Ibuki was still flailing as her ears continued to ring relentlessly. 

"Huh...? This ain't cool... I had a feeling somethin' bad was gonna happen..." Akane muttered, looking away.

"W-What? Kill each other?!" Mikan squeaked, tears in her eyes, "Oh no, I don't like this!" 

"Shut the fuck up, dirty bitch! Nobody cares about what you think about this!" Hiyoko snapped, earning a yelp from the nurse. "I-I'm sorry!" The nurse whimpered, beginning to softly cry. 

"Stop crying, you wimp! We're all in this situation, not just you! You're such an attention whore!" Hiyoko taunted, a dark look in her eyes. Mikan shook in terror, obviously afraid by the tiny girl. 

"Hiyoko, stop terrorizing Mikan at once. I cannot stand such torment." Byukuya demanded, and the dancer looked at him, smirking. "Oh, so Mr. Ham Hands decided to try and stop me?" Hiyoko hissed, tilting her head. Byukuya scowled, shaking his head. "I do not have 'ham hands.'" He stated calmly, before he dragged Hiyoko away from Mikan, putting her by Mahiru. "Learn to behave yourself, Hiyoko." He said, and Hiyoko sneered. "Like I haven't heard that before." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"This has to be some type of fucking joke..." Fuyuhiko said, cracking his knuckles in the least intimidating way, choosing to ignore Hiyoko and the others. Seriously, with his baby face and tiny stature, nothing could really be taken seriously when he tried acting tough. 

"Fuyuhiko, no-" Mahiru said, but was cut off as Monomi began talking, adding fuel to the yakuza's fire.

"Not as much as a joke as your height!" Monomi exclaimed, laughing. Fuyuhiko's face turned red, and he grabbed the rabbit without warning. "I'll crush you, you stupid rabbit!" He practically screeched, the others watching as Monomi began to flail. 

"Gah! Violence against the Headmistress is strictly forbidden! Punishment must ensue!" She exclaimed, as a high pitched beeping noise started emanating from the dumb rabbit. Slowly, the noise became louder, and quicker. Peko's eyes widened, and she pushed Fuyuhiko out of the way, making him accidentally drop the rabbit. She picked Monomi up quickly, and threw it just in time to save Fuyuhiko, but not in enough time to save herself. Monomi exploded only a few inches away from Peko, maybe only ten, causing her to fly back. 

She hit the floor with a loud thud, and she stayed there for a few moments, before shakily trying to get up, but was unable to for a few moments. She was breathing rather heavily, as she tried to keep herself conscious. She was unable to necessarily know what was going on. Pink blood trickled from the back of her head, and her glasses were gone, abandoned somewhere else on the floor, most likely cracked. Her pupils were dilated, and she looked dazed, probably meaning she had a concussion. She was able to heave herself up and sit up, before leaning her back against the stage. She held her arm in pain, which most likely had been fractured or broken by the force. Peko was obviously keeping back tears, gritting her teeth. She had lost her bamboo sword from the blast, which had skidded about twenty feet away in multiple pieces. Fuyuhiko stared in both shock and horror, as he scrambled over to her, picking up her glasses on the way. She hazily looked at him, unable to form words. He cursed to himself, looking at the others.

"Wait... Does that mean that that thing is dead?" Akane asked, which kind of distracted everyone from the tense moment. "Who cares about that thing, we have to make sure she's okay!" Mahiru said in reply. Mikan quickly scurried over to the two by the stage, asking if anybody had a first aid kit. It was a good thing she had done so, because Fuyuhiko looked as if he had been about to curse at her and demand she get over there. "I am not a thing, I am Monomi!" Monomi exclaimed from an unknown origin, before popping up from the podium. Monomi chucked a first aid kit at Mikan, which she managed to catch, hastily opening it and getting to work. Peko was barely staying conscious by now, slowly drifting off into a state of unconsciousness. 

"Ahem... Anyways, I'll let this slide for now. You all don't know the rules anyways, so I guess it's alright. Any other violations to rules will lead in punishment, and I'll be sure to make it count." She said threateningly, showing her claws (Which was odd. Since when did rabbits have claws?) and growling. "Your friend can be treated at the infirmary, which is on this floor." She informed, before she looked as if she had just remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, before hopping off the podium once more, and taking out what looked like tablets from who knows where. She gave each student one, giving two to Fuyuhiko, so that he could hold Peko's for her as Mikan tried to treat her before they could get to the infirmary.

"These are your ElectroIDs! Get it? Because they're electric and they're IDs! But even cooler!" Monomi exclaimed happily, laughing. Junko looked through hers, frowning. Everything in her ID was accurate, from her height and weight to what she liked and disliked. It was creepy, to say the least. Apparently there were also rules, so Junko decided to check those out.

 

1\. Students will live inside the school. There are no limits to how long they might stay there.

2\. The time between 10 P.M. and 7 A.M. is called "Night Time." During the 'Night', there are places that can not be trespassed on. Multiple things will also be inaccessible during the night, such as water.

3\. Students may only sleep in dorms. Any students found sleeping in any other places will be punished severely.

4\. Students may investigate the school as much as they'd like.

5\. Students cannot harm the Headmistress, Monomi. 

6\. Students are not allowed to tamper with or destroy surveillance cameras or TVs.

7\. Only a "culprit" that murders a fellow classmate without being found out may leave the school. However, the other students will be executed in their place. If found guilty, the culprit will be executed.

8\. After three or more people have discovered a body, a "body discovery announcement" shall be made so everyone knows of the death, though not who.

9\. Monomi is allowed to add rules if the time comes that she must.

 

That's when Monomi then disappeared from sight, and into the podium, it seemed. Nekomaru went over to Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Mikan. He picked up the swordswoman with relative ease, and the four exited the gymnasium to find the infirmary hastily, Mikan using her ElectroID to find it. Junko just hoped that Peko would be alright. Already within an hour, a student had been hurt.

Thus, Junko found herself walking over to Hajime, who seemed a bit worried and overwhelmed by everything. "You agree that this is weird, right?" He asked, and Junko nodded in response. "I'm sure everybody agrees with you. Would you like to come with me to search the school?" Junko asked, and the brunette nodded in agreement. 

"Ibuki would like to join you!" Ibuki suddenly said from behind the two, causing both to jump in surprise, Hajime ending up on the floor. Ibuki rubbed the back of her head as she sheepishly helped Hajime back up. "Sorry, Ibuki just wants to get out of this gym! The open space causes loud noises to echo, and hurts Ibuki's super ears!" She said, and the two looked at each other. 

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to have a third member to the group!" Junko said, smiling. Ibuki cheered, and raced out of the gymnasium with Junko and Hajime in tow. Some were already gone, including Chiaki, Nagito, Sonia, and Gundham, while others were talking to one another in order to get rid of the tension, such as Mahiru and Hiyoko. Byakuya was standing by himself, simply watching the others. 

"Hey, Ibuki! Wait up!" Junko called, laughing as she tried to catch up, as well as urge Hajime to hurry up. It was amazing how fast the musician could run, and Junko was learning that the hard way. 

Seventeen students were now trapped in the school, and of those seventeen, one was already planning their way out. But also of those seventeen, two were planning the next motives. The game had finally begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama, was wounded. [Protected a violator of the rule; Violence against the headmistress.]

 

Survivors Left: Seventeen.


	3. Game Start | Normal Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, Ibuki, and Junko investigate the school.
> 
> Also Mahiru is an adorable bae and helps Junko look for someone in the middle of the night.

Junko finally had managed to catch up to Ibuki, looking at what she had stopped at. It was... A steel door? Raising an eyebrow, she looked back, to see Hajime was finally catching up. He was huffing and puffing, making Junko giggle a little bit. 

"What's wrong, Hajime? Can't take a quick jog?" Junko joked, which earned her a glare from the brunette. Ibuki meanwhile was kicking and punching at the door, yelling nonsense as she did so. 

"Ibuki must break down the door!" She said at some point, and Junko sighed. "Hey, Ibuki, I don't think we'll be able to break it down. Something else might be able to open it though." Junko stated, running a hand against the cold steel door. "There's no doubt that this door is sturdy enough to take a beating, and in turn give a beating to anyone that tries to take it down." She said, and Ibuki shrugged, looking over the blonde's shoulder. There was a keypad that blinked periodically, the small keys on it lit up from beneath. 

"A keypad! Ibuki sees a keypad!" She exclaimed, rushing over. Hajime watched the two, looking at anything that they may missed. A red siren stood at the top, but it emitted no noise, nor did it blink red. Above his head was a machine gun turret, which was aimed right at the keypad. Another was positioned right above the two females, which also was aimed at the keypad. His eyes widened a bit, and he quickly shoved Ibuki out of the way when she was about to type. She fell back onto her bum, and Junko was a bit shocked. 

"Hajime, what the hell?!" Junko exclaimed, and the brunette pointed up at the two turrets that glared down at the three with lead bullets ready. Her face paled, and Ibuki gasped. 

"Whoa! Those are things are huge!" She pointed out, and both nodded. "Thank you, Hajime! Ibuki doesn't know what would happen if he hadn't been here!" The musician embraced the poor male, who struggled to breathe as she tightened her embrace around him. 

"I-Ibuki... Can't... Breathe!" Hajime wheezed, his voice becoming surprisingly high and squeaky. Ibuki let go of the brunette at that, letting him hit the floor as he regained his breath. Junko laughed at the two, before playing with her hair a little bit. She was bored, obviously.

"Maybe we should investigate some other part of the school?" She offered, Ibuki nodding enthusiastically, with Hajime nodding only a bit. 

"Sounds like a good idea. I don't think that there's anything else here to investigate, other than the camera, which is most likely similar to every other camera. There's no use in trying to investigate something that's in every other place." Hajime said, slowly getting up. The three then walked to the closest place they could find, which somehow managed to be the cafeteria. Akane, Teruteru, and Byakuya were all there, all three talking about something related to food. 

"Oh, hey guys." Hajime said, waving a bit. The three took notice to the others, and a grin spread across Akane's face. "Yo!" She said in reply, and Byakuya merely nodding his head in acknowledgement. Teruteru waved, but he definitely was looking both Junko and Ibuki up and down. Maybe he was also looking at Hajime? Who knew. 

"So, what did you guys manage to find out here?" Junko asked, and Byakuya huffed a bit.

"Well, it's rather basic. We found that the cafeteria was empty, and that the kitchen has been supplied with plenty of food. Monomi then told us that the food would be resupplied everyday." Byakuya stated, crossing his rather chubby arms. Teruteru seemed rather excited by that fact, and mumbled something to himself.

"I wonder how she's able to do that..." Junko muttered, before shaking her head. It was best if she didn't question it. It didn't seem like there was anything here to investigate.

"Oh, and if you manage to find any of the others, tell them we'll be meeting here in an hour. They should expect to present some of their findings." Byakuya said, sighing to himself, "This is a rather strange situation..."

The three looked to one another, thinking of where they should go next. Hajime looked to his ElectroID, and went to the map of the first floor. "Hey... Maybe we should check the infirmary to see how Peko's doing?" Hajime proposed, and the two females nodded. Hajime said that they could find it on their own, because if they arrived there quicker, Mikan may not be done helping Peko. So, he put it away and they were on their way. Ibuki seemed a bit less energetic with her actions as they traveled to the infirmary, almost silent as they arrived. The door was closed, but Junko could see through a small window in the door. She softly knocked on the door, and there was a small squeak. Mikan rushed to the door, opening it for the three. 

"Hello, Tsumiki. We just wanted to see how Peko was doing." Junko said, the skittish nurse nodding shakily and bowing. She then let them in, moving out of the way. 

Peko laid asleep on the bed, her arm encased in a white cast that was cradled in a blue sling. Bandages were wrapped around her head, and a cup of water sat on the table next to her bed. Fuyuhiko was seated in a chair by her bed, a distant look in his gold eyes. Nekomaru was absent from the room, so he most likely had left. 

"She fractured her right arm and has a concussion. She was also bleeding from the back of her head, but it's thankfully nothing life threatening... But she will need a few days of rest..." Mikan said, clasping her hands together. 

"What about him?" Junko said lowly, motioning towards Fuyuhiko a bit.

"O-Oh... Well, I'm not sure... I think he might just be in shock... She did save him and everything..." Mikan said, before burying her face in her hands, "T-This is so awful... To think we h-have to kill someone..." 

"Shut the hell up. Nobody cares what the fuck you think. I'm not in fucking shock, I just don't understand why she helped me. If I could have it my way, I'd kill all of you bastards." Fuyuhiko said, causing Mikan to squeak, and the air became tense. "Fuyuhiko, I know you don't actually mean that!" Junko snapped, and the yakuza smirked, standing up. "What're you gonna do about it, oh Miss SuperModel? Bash my head in with one of your heels?" He taunted, crossing her arms. "You're such an asshat." Junko muttered, before she smirked, "Well, at least I have heels. Even if you took them away, I could still be taller than you." Fuyuhiko's face turned red at that, and he growled a few obscenities beneath his breath. She knew she had struck a cord from that lame comeback... somehow. She was surprised to get even a reaction out of him. 

"I think we're done here... Byakuya wants us to meet up in the Cafeteria to find out what we found in our investigations. Join us if you'd like, Mikan, Fuyuhiko..." Hajime said, looking away. Everyone, even Ibuki, was silent for a few moments, before the musician suddenly left. Junko frowned, leaving a few moments later with Hajime. They found that the musician was nowhere to be seen. Both looked to one another, before figuring that she had left to go to the cafeteria.

However, when they returned to the Cafeteria, the quirky rocker was absent. Everyone but Peko, Fuyuhiko, Ibuki, and Mikan was there.

"So, what were you all able to find?" Byakuya started, not even bothering to ask where the missing four were. Mahiru frowned, noticing this as well.

"Hey, wait! We're still missing a few..." She pointed out, and Junko nodded. 

"Peko, Mikan, and Fuyuhiko are in the infirmary. Peko won't be able to attend this meeting. Mikan said that Peko would need to rest for a few days. Hajime told the two others in the room that we would be meeting in the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Ibuki ditched us while we were in the infirmary. She just... Disappeared." Junko explained, turning her head to see Mikan rushing in. Fuyuhiko entered about five minutes later, his pace obviously showing how much he didn't want to go. 

"S-Sorry we're late! I-I was o-on my here, b-but then I tripped..." Mikan explained, wiping a few tears from her face. 

"So, the only one we should be worrying about right now is Ibuki..." Junko muttered, and everyone looked at one another. Surely the musician was alright? Almost an hour went by, everyone asking everybody if they had seen Ibuki going anywhere. Nobody knew where she was, and everyone was increasingly becoming worried. Their suspicions were relieved when the door suddenly opened, and in came Ibuki. She surprisingly looked gloomy, before looking at the others. 

"Ibuki, what's wrong?" Hajime asked, and the female shook her head. 

"Ah, nothing! Ibuki is alright! Hajime shouldn't worry about Ibuki! That is, unless he's in loooooove! In that case, Ibuki must say thank you, but also, no thank you! Ibuki must stay single!" The rocker said, laughing and giving him a smile. A bright red blush spread across the brunette's face, and the musician laughed at his reaction. 

"So, everyone's here, it seems..." Byakuya muttered, adjusting his glasses. "Now, everyone, present what you have found!" He commanded, and Gundham rolled his eyes. 

"Madam Sonia and I were able to discover flights of stairs to the heavens. But, alas, they were blocked by an iron gate. No matter how hard we tried, we were unable to defeat it." Gundham said, and Sonia giggled. 

"In other words, the second floor is inaccessible at the moment." 

"Alright. Who will go next?" Byakuya said, and Chiaki yawned.

"Well... We did manage to find... The dormitories... They had beds... And bathrooms... They also are labeled for each of us..." Chiaki said, yawning and lazily rubbing her eyes.

"Also, Monomi told us that the girls' bathrooms are lockable. The beds also are really comfortable, and are colored. Girls' beds are pink, and boys' beds are blue. There are cameras in the bedrooms, well as monitors. Oh, and the rooms are soundproof. The only way to be able to let others know that you're there is a doorbell. Otherwise, knocks on the door, yelling, or anything else will go unheard." Nagito added, smiling softly.

"Alright. Well, on our search, I was accompanied by Hiyoko and... Souda. We found a sauna and public bath. There is a lounging area that leads to the public bath with lockers, benches, and fish tank mirrors. The public bath has a small pool and jacuzzi inside. Past that, there's the sauna. It's rather basic. Anything you would expect to be in a sauna." Mahiru said, glaring at the mechanic. He looked away, as if he were guilty. "Well, we at first didn't have Souda with us. He barged in during our investigation." Mahiru said, shaking her head, "Who's next?"

"I guess we can go next." Junko said, looking at Ibuki and Hajime. Ibuki looked at Junko, before shaking her head. 

"But first, Ibuki must tell the others what she investigated, and why she was late." Ibuki said, smiling. "Ibuki left the infirmary shortly after she received the news of Peko's condition. She had forgotten about coming back to the Cafeteria, so she wandered around a little bit before finding a store! Monomi told me that it was the Student Store, where we could buy things! There was tons of stuff! Ibuki was amazed at what the store had to offer! But then, Ibuki left the store and ended up finding what was called the Media Center! It had tons of TVs and CD players and stereo systems! On the front desk there was a box of stuff, so Ibuki looked through it and found a DVD with her name written on it! Of course, she thought it was a concert that had been recorded! She found out that she was right, and so there's that!" Ibuki said, cheering and clapping. Junko looked to the rockstar, noticing how Ibuki looked at the others... It may have been her imagination, but it looked as if Ibuki was keeping something back... 

"You shouldn't have strayed from your group, Ibuki. Now, Junko and Hajime, present your findings." Byakuya said, pointing at the blonde and brunette. Junko was stuck in deep thought for a few moments, before Hajime gently nudged her.

"Right. We managed to find what appeared to be the exit. There were machine gun turrets directed towards a keypad, surely to shoot us down if we typed in the wrong code. Oh yeah, there was also a keypad." Junko said, sighing, "I believe that's all. In order to leave this place, we probably have to find a code, so keep your eyes peeled." 

"Right. So, I suppose our group shall go, in order to finally get it out of the way. As you can all see, we found the cafeteria and the kitchen. The food will be restocked every day, according to Monomi." Byakuya said, adjusting his glasses.

"S-So, I-I guess I can g-go... W-Well, in the infirmary, t-there were s-sixteen beds, I-I believe... T-There were all t-types of m-medical c-care products... There w-were also blood packets, and many o-other things... O-Oh! A-Also, Peko is d-doing alright..." Mikan stuttered out, shivering nervously. 

"Okay, can you repeat that without all the stuttering?" Hiyoko muttered smugly, smirking. Mikan squeaked, looking down and clutching the ends of her skirt.

"No, let's not do that. Now, Nekomaru, I believe you are the last one?" Byakuya said, and Nekomaru cracked his knuckles, before nodding.

"Right. Well, I left shortly after laying Peko onto the hospital bed, making sure that Mikan got to work before I left. Then, I wandered for a while, before finally finding something; the Laundry Room. There of course were plenty of washers and dryers. There were even a few clotheslines within the room, as well as a table with magazines to read while you waited. Then, I wandered a bit more, before finding the Trash Incinerator. In order to keep the school from smelling awful, the trash would be burned every week. Also, according to Monomi, the incinerator will be restricted to trespass on during nighttime." Nekomaru said, thinking over what he had said, before curtly nodding to himself.

"So, I guess that's all you have for today!" Monomi said, everyone becoming alarmed by the stuffed animal's sudden appearance, "Oh, what's with the angry looks? I just came in to tell you all that... Wait a second!" There was silence as the rabbit disappeared, and the TV in the cafeteria rumbled to life, before slowly flickering to life, with Monomi on the screen. "Upupu! It's nighttime! Please go to your dorms! Good niiiiiight~!" She cooed, and everyone looked to one another. 

"Already? Huh... Well, I guess we should go then..." Akane muttered, yawning and already on her way out the door. The others began to follow suit, but some stayed behind. Junko was sure that something was wrong, but she decided not to pay any mind to it for now. Once she arrived to her room, she reluctantly changed into her pajamas, wondering how her belongings had even gotten here. She'd best not question it. Once she took out her bear pins and laid them on the short, yet wide dresser. She would've taken a shower, but the water was already off. She would have to shower in the morning, she supposed. Not that it was a big deal or anything, she just wished they hadn't taken so long with the investigation of the school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days passed, and everybody was getting along fairly well. However, some, like Fuyuhiko, stayed in their dorms or stayed by themselves. Peko had woken up just two days before, and was allowed to move around a bit in her bed. She had said that her arm was still sore, but Mikan said that it was natural, since well, her arm was fractured. The wound on the back of Peko's head was healing rather steadily, and the bandages Mikan had placed on (and had replaced multiple times) were removed. She was as stoic as she had been when they first met her, but she was still rather kind. Mikan had told her to stay in bed, but she was walking around a bit in the infirmary within at least two hours of waking up.

Yet, as much as she shouldn't have, Junko was increasingly becoming worried over Ibuki. The musician hadn't been talking that much, and was shockingly keeping to herself, before brushing it off and joking around when she was questioned about it. But under that, there was something brewing. Something... sinister. It concerned the supermodel, making her sometimes look away uncomfortably when Ibuki asked why the blonde was staring. She constantly had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't been able to get that much sleep. She often tried dozing off when hanging out with some of the others, but she would only jolt awake a few minutes later. She had already come in once in the morning with only pajamas on, instead of dressing herself in her normal wardrobe. Maybe she had been having a bad morning, but Junko felt like it was something else.

"Hey, Mahiru... Have you noticed how quiet Ibuki's been? I'm worried..." Junko asked Mahiru one morning. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought for a moment, before nodding a bit in confirmation. "Yeah... I thought I was the only one who noticed..." Mahiru said, and Junko shook her head. "It seems that everyone is oblivious to this..." Junko noted. 

"Well, we shouldn't worry about it now. She'll be fine, hopefully." Mahiru said, smiling and patting Junko on the back. But that didn't relieve her worries. In fact, it made them a bit worse.

It went to the point where Junko became restless, unable to sleep that night, tossing and turning within her bed, eventually falling out of it. She hit her head on the floor with a thud, and she rubbed her forehead. She shook her head, getting up. There was no use in trying to sleep now, even as she wished she could. Junko stood up and left her room, making sure to close the door behind her. Her pajamas kept her from being cold, and she even put on a jacket to keep her warm in the coolness of the school's hallways. She made her way over to Mahiru's room, and proceeded to ring the doorbell a few times. Junko was met with silence, until the door suddenly opened, revealing Mahiru in her pajamas. A simple olive shirt with noodle straps, and then pale pink pajama pants. She honestly looked nice in them, but now wasn't the time to note how cute Mahiru looked. She obviously was tired and confused.

"Junko? What the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Mahiru said, rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her messy hair. She even yawned a bit, which was actually rather adorable. 

"No time to explain. I haven't been able to sleep and I need to know where Ibuki is. Something bad is about to happen... I feel it..." Junko muttered, and Mahiru nodded. "Alright... I guess I'll go with you... But gimme a second..." The photographer said, retreating back into her room, and retrieving something. She came back out a few moments later with a flashlight, and Junko smiled.

"Where'd you even manage to find this?" Junko asked, and the ginger shrugged. "I found it in one of the lockers in the lounge that Hiyoko, Souda, and I investigated." She said, and the supermodel nodded. Mahiru turned the flashlight on, which flickered to life, yawning as it finally awoke from a slumber that seemed to have lasted forever. "Let's go, then." Junko said, and the two females were on their way. The school's floors were cold as the two walked, the temperature of the floor being a bit worse since the two were barefoot. There was also a draft, which made Mahiru shiver until Junko gave her jacket to the photographer. She quietly thanked the blonde, before frowning. "What's with you and the colors black and white? Also, where are your bear pins?" She asked, and Junko shrugged.

"Dunno. It just seems to be a habit of mine. Besides, I think it looks good... Also, the bear pins are in my room. It's not like I sleep with them in... That would be very uncomfortable." She muttered, before tugging on the edges of her pajama top. It was long sleeved, with one side being black, and the other side being white, with her pajama bottoms being red.

"Ah, I see." She said, smiling. "I was just worried... I mean, with Monomi being colored the same way..." Mahiru decided to not finish that sentence, her smile fading as Junko looked away. "Nah, don't worry about it... That rabbit is sick, and I'd never affiliate myself with something like that..." She said rather bitterly, causing Mahiru to look away as well. "Sorry that I asked..." She trailed off. 

"No, like I said, it's fine. I should be the prime suspect for being the mastermind, if you can call them that." She said, shaking her head. Mahiru sighed. "Well, we shouldn't worry about that now. We need to find Ibuki. Maybe she's in the kitchen or cafeteria? I mean, we all can get hungry in the middle of the night..." Mahiru said, Junko nodding in response.

However, when they entered the cafeteria, the lights were not on, but the kitchen, however, still had its lights on... As if, somebody had been or was in there. The fact that the flashlight had decided to cut out for a few moments made this situation even eerier.

The two entered the kitchen cautiously, Mahiru turning off the flashlight momentarily, since they wouldn't need it right now. Besides, it had proven itself to be untrustworthy. She held it almost like a weapon, ready to hit someone in the head with it if they dared to attack them. 

"Hm... It looks like nobody's here..." Junko noted, looking around. She looked at the food, which must had been restocked recently. Mahiru searched the kitchen as well, and gasped when her gaze fell upon the knife holder. 

"Hm? Mahiru, what's wrong?" Junko asked, turning her head to look at the ginger. The photographer's face was pale as a sheet, her olive eyes widened and showing fear, and the flashlight that she held in her hands trembled. "J-Junko... O-One of the knives... I-It's gone..." She whispered, and Junko's blue eyes widened. "Mahiru, you don't think..." 

"No, it has to be her. I don't think anybody else would try to take one... But who would she choose as a victim..." Mahiru trailed off, both of them thinking for a moment. Who was the only one that couldn't properly defend themselves if someone tried to attack them? Who would be the easiest target? Who was the only one that wasn't in their dorm? Who was the only one that couldn't lock the doors to the place they were required to stay?

Realization hit both of them in a flash, and both girls scrambled out of the kitchen and cafeteria, rushing to the infirmary. Mahiru had turned the flashlight back on to help navigate the halls more efficiently. Well, it was more of Junko quickly leading Mahiru to the infirmary. I mean, the ginger didn't exactly know where it was, even after the few days of being in the school. Once they arrived at the infirmary, they could hear screaming and the sounds of struggle. It sounded almost like someone was trying to keep someone else back. Junko and Mahiru burst in, screaming a single name in unison.

"PEKO!"


	4. Game Start | Abnormal Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru and Junko are forced to watch helplessly as Peko tries to defend herself.

"PEKO!"

Peko glanced over to the two females at the door, a look on concentration on her face as she pushed her attacker away. Junko and Mahiru looked to one another, before trying to go into action.

"No! Get back! She's in an insane haze! She'll just end up killing you instead!" Peko wheezed, harshly kicking a certain musician back. Both wheezed, but Peko faltered as she struggled to keep herself both conscious and upright. Sweat beaded down her forehead, and her hands were dripping with blood. Ibuki slowly stood back up, her dark pink eyes filled with an unfamiliar intention; the intention to kill. She knew that the two others were there, but right now it didn't matter to her. 

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The musician screeched, picking up he knife and getting back up. Peko was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she braced herself for Ibuki's next attack. The musician smirked, before pouncing onto the swordswoman, who tried blocking Ibuki's stabs with her thick cast. Peko managed to stand back up, before pushing the musician away again, holding her right arm, which was hardly covered with a cast now from chunks of it being hacked away. The musician grimaced, before realizing that Peko's 'shield' was gone. 

She instantly jumped to action, as Peko struggled to recover. She looked around from something to block Ibuki with, and grabbed one of the large blood bags, bursting once it made contact with the knife's blade. Peko continued these actions repeatedly, until almost the entire floor was painted with pink. Both females were painted with some of the excess, but Peko was slowly becoming lightheaded. She could only keep going for a little while longer. She swiftly dodged a few of Ibuki's thrusts, but was nicked by the blade a few times. Peko reached for her sword that hadn't been there, possibly being a reflex. Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered that her sword had been destroyed on the first day.

Ibuki laughed, before kicking Peko in the gut, knocking her back. She hit her head on the floor, and she let out a small scream. Peko gasped for air, only managing to get onto her hands and knees. She wheezed, feeling the blood seeping from the back of her head once again. Her hospital gown was now stained in pink, as were her hands. The silver-haired teen glared up at her attacker, slowly getting back up. She staggered slightly, but miraculously she was keeping herself calm. Her glasses, which had been repaired recently, had been damaged once again. She coughed up a bit of blood, but nonchalantly wiped the blood away from her mouth, which ended up smearing a bit more on her face. 

Ibuki once again pounced at the swordswoman, who used the last bits of her cast to block the slashes. A growl escaped the musician's lips, running at the incapacitated girl. She managed to slash Peko's arm, causing her to gasp in surprise and jump back. Peko bit her lip, tasting the iron-like taste of her own blood and the blood from the bags. She realized that Ibuki had slashed her right arm, which now hurt even more from the gash. Nonetheless, she kept her ground. She glanced over to the two females who were still watching in terror. Her eyes narrowed, before looking back to Ibuki. If she died, she had to make sure they would tell the others who had killed her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a fist made contact with her face. Peko staggered back, glaring at the musician. She frowned in confusion when she realized that Ibuki no longer had her knife. She looked up at the musician's face, which held a dark expression as she closed in on her prey. Peko looked back down at her attacker's hands, finally noticing how long Ibuki's fingernails were. Her eyes widened, and she screamed as Ibuki suddenly started to scratch the poor woman.

"Ibuki, stop it! You're going to actually kill her!" Mahiru exclaimed, tears falling down her face from shock. Junko stayed silent as she watched the two, knowing that Peko eventually was going to either bleed to death, or pass out from exhaustion. Mahiru realized this as well, before she had an idea. She ran onto the battlefield, and Junko gasped when she noticed how tightly Mahiru was holding the flashlight.

"Mahiru, wait!" Junko gasped, but it hit deaf ears as Mahiru hit Ibuki in the back of the head, instantly knocking her out. The musician yelped, before slumping to the floor, the only indication that she was alive was her gentle breathing. Meanwhile, Peko was wheezing, shaking from exhaustion. 

She staggered a bit, looking at the two. She gave them what may have been an attempted smile, and leaned against the wall. She tried regaining her breath, coughing and holding her stomach with her left arm. A bit of blood seeped between her fingers, and they realized that Ibuki must have injured her before they had arrived. Peko's breaths became short as she leaned forwards a bit, almost unconscious. Mahiru was quick to catch her before she hit the floor, looking to Junko. 

"Go find Mikan, quick!"


End file.
